


First Time Meetings (Again)

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Class Differences, M/M, Power Imbalance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur runs into old clients</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Meetings (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingziggles.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, since I'm running low on ideas I decided to take prompts/suggestions for this verse! If you have anything you'd like to read, let me know!

There was a time while Arthur was working, that many similar men - though never the same - came to the club. These men paid well, tipped well but were also the most entitled customers.

Arthur hated them.

One particular night, two well dressed business men came to the club, and after Arthur had done his set, waved him over. Once Arthur was closer, he could see the both of them better, both handsome, though they immediately smacked of entitlement. The blonde was taller, he sat more causally than his friend, leaning against the seat in the booth. The other man had dark hair and piercing blue eyes and seemed bored as he smoked his cigarette. The blonde offered Arthur a seat, which he took as he polietly smiled and began his usual song and dance.

“Hi, my name is Alex. How you gentlemen tonight?”

“Better.”

He eyed Arthur with palpable want, but Arthur was use to his type. He still smiled as the dark haired man asked,

“How much for a lapdance for the both of us?”

“It’s one at a time and it depends on how many songs you want.”

“Dom, how much time are you going to waste?”

The blonde, Dom, turned to his friend before responding,

“Just two songs should be fine. You?”

“One is fine.”

“Who’s first?” Asked Arthur.

“I’ll go.”

Dom motioned Arthur out and Arthur stood, tugging on the side of his shorts before walking. He did it with purpose, to entice, to remind them where to look.

Once in the champagne room, after having his cell phone removed, Dom sat with his wallet, waiting.

“Two songs? That’s going to be three hundred.”

Arthur held his hand out and Dom easily gave the money over. Arthur tucked it into the sides of his shorts before he set up the two songs and got to work.

As he danced, he was disgusted to see a wedding band on Dom’s finger yet there he was getting a lapdance by a boy in some seedy club. Dom was similar to Eames in the sense that his suit was nice, he wasn’t bad looking and he smelled good. But he was like everyone else when he tried to grab Arthur, his fingers tugging at the waistband of his shorts and Arthur had to stop, pulling his hands away, reminding him of the rules. As he danced, rolling his hips against him, he heard Dom say,

“I’ll give you another hundred.”

“For what?”

“To let me touch. Come on…”

He felt Dom’s hands on him and Arthur again stopped, moving his hands back, a little more forcefully this time.

“I said no. It’s against club policy.”

Dom scoffed as if annoyed and took out his wallet, taking out another hundred.

“All right here.”

He waved the money in Arthur’s face and Arthur frowned and got up, stepping back.

“I think we’re done here.”

Dom rolled his eyes, putting his money back as he stood up.

“I can’t believe I’m being turned down by some little slut.”

Arthur didn’t say anything, just waited for Dom to leave, relieved when he took Fischer with him.

        Two years later, Arthur was with Eames - happily so. He had given up stripping and had not looked back since. While he wasn’t too excited about being in social situations with Eames given that his first brush with high society didn’t go well, now and then, Arthur gave in.

They had been invited to dinner at the Four Seasons and Arthur was better prepared this time around. They mingled, Eames doing most of the talking, Arthur at his side, walking with him and drinking champagne. He felt his only mistake was when he reached for Eames’ arm while they walked and he instantly saw what he did and let go. Eames looked at him, confused for a moment before he took his hand, making him hold onto his arm again.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile a bit, loving that Eames was far from ashamed of him.

Dinner was served and then consumed, the rest of the evening was spent socializing and drinking. It wasn’t as bad as Arthur had anticipated, still feeling the ripples from the last time he went out with Eames, until they stopped to talk to some of Eames’ associates.

Arthur felt his mouth drop when he saw it was none other than Dom and Fischer.

They both looked about the same, only now Dom had his wife at his side, a beautiful, elegant woman with dark brown hair curled and pinned up, her evening gown long and a vibrant red color. When Eames approached them, the both of them stopped talking and Arthur could see the horror in Dom’s eyes as he recognized Arthur.

“Dom, Robert, it’s been some time.”

They shook hands and Dom recovered, smiling and taking Eames’ hand.

“Eames, it has been a while. You remember Mal, don’t you?”

“Of course. Mal, good to see you. How are the children?”

He took Mal’s hand and kissed it as she smiled, and Arthur looked at Dom again, a small knowing smirk spreading on Arthur’s face. Dom kept looking nervous as Fischer stood beside him swallowing hard.

Mal replied with a soft lilt of a French accent, her eyes sparkling as she took Dom’s arm.

“And who is this?”

“This is the love of my life, Arthur. Arthur, these are some Cambridge friends of mine: Dom Cobb, his wife Mal and Robert Fischer.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Cobb, Mr. Fischer. Good to meet you. Mr. Cobb have we met before?”

He had shaken Fischer’s hand, then Mal’s, saving Dom’s for last on purpose. He felt his hand tense, then stop for a moment before Dom chuckled slightly.

“I doubt that.”

“Oh. I could have sworn otherwise.”

He saw Fischer’s nervous look, his eyes darting to the other side of the room as if looking for an escape. Arthur let go of Dom’s hand, and let the conversation continue. It was awkward, to say the least, but Mal had no idea, her hand in Dom’s as she stood by him. While Arthur held onto Eames’ arm, he smiled the well rehearsed smile he had used a million times over at the club, now and then looking directly at Dom, making him squirm under his sight. Eames however, had no idea either and kept the conversation going.

When it was over, and Eames decided to head out, they all exchanged their goodbyes and Arthur gave Dom one more final jab.

“Good to meet you. Maybe we’ll see each other again.”

He watched Dom swallow hard before nervously laughing.

“Yes, maybe. Good night, Arthur.”

He said good night to Mal as well, and once Eames was done saying good night, they left for home.

        Arthur couldn’t help but laugh as he undid his tie, toeing off his shoes at the same time. He had already removed his coat, draping it over the back of the chair in their room. Eames was removing his braces when he heard Arthur laughing softly to himself and he smiled.

“You’re in good spirits.”

Arthur dropped his cufflinks on the dresser before untucking his shirt and began undoing the buttons.

“I am. Tonight was...interesting.”

“Interesting like how?”

“Well…”

Arthur wasn’t sure how exactly to break it to him. After mulling the words over in his mind, he decided the truth was the best way to explain it.

“I’ve met Mr. Cobb and Mr. Fischer before.”

“How?”

Arthur didn’t say anything and let it come to Eames slowly. He watched the realization wash over his face and his expression began to grow dark.

“Are you sure?”

“It was before you...I think. I’m actually not sure. But they both came into the club once. Dom was the only one who wanted a lapdance.”

“Dom?!”

“He was an asshole. He tried to give me a hundred dollars to suck his dick.”

“I can’t believe he would do that...he’s been with Mal since we were in school.”

“Well, clearly he’s gotten bored.”

“I can’t believe he did that to you. I can’t believe he would do that to Mal. No wonder he looked as if he shat himself.”

Arthur gave a shrug.

“I got guys like him all the time. Married or closeted, it’s all the same. It’s just never come full circle like this for me before. Mal is so sweet...I can’t believe he would do that to her.”

“Me either. You cheeky little shit...no wonder you were so smiley and faux polite.”

He laughed a bit as Arthur undid the buttons on his shirt and smiled.

“It’s years of training.”

Eames shook his head, amused.

 


End file.
